Newbie Shrine Maiden of Konoha
by ScarletMoon57
Summary: Sanae wakes up in Konoha and decides to start a new life when she can't find her way back to Gensokyo. But when ninja start looking for her, It's up to Naruto and his friends to help Sanae get back to the world she came from.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou and Naruto

(_Italics_) = Thoughts

A dim light appeared over the forest of Konoha, the light was forming around a girl about the age of 16.

The light closed in on the unconcious girl. She began to open her eyes and looked at her surroundings, as if she were lokking for someone.

(_Where am I? What is this?)_

The girl stood up, clutching her arm in pain and looked up at the sky.

(_This isn't the Forest of Magic. Am I in Gensokyo? I don't remember.)_

The girl started walking, but was staggering across the grass.

(_What's going on? My body is numb... I feel faint...)_

She made it out of the forest and started following the yellow dirt path. Her vision got blurry and tripped over her legs, fell to the ground and began coughing up blood, however she got back up on her feet and started staggering again. The girl soon came across a large gate with two gaurds standing in front of it. The two men starred off into the distance to see the girl fall on her side. The guards quickly rushed to her aid.

"Hey are you alright!?" one of the guards asked.

"...Please...help..." the girl said before passing out

The two guards looked at her for a moment. With er long green hair and her blue and white outfit and her sea blue shoes.

They both nodded at each other, picked her up and ran towards the hospital.

"Hey Kotetsu, which village do you think she's from?"

"I don't know. She just looks like a normal shrine maiden to me"

A book then fell out of her pocket. Kotetsu managed to catch before it hit the ground. He opened it hoping to find out where shes from. He started flipping through pages until he noticed something writtin inside and began to read-

" Be careful out there Sanae. We are always right here cheering for you - Love Mom & Dad"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou and Naruto

(_Italics_) = Thoughts

The morning sun was shining over Konoha. The air was damp but the cool breeze made everyone ignore it. The bright sunlight shined over a window of the hospital. In it, the girl with green long hair laying on one of the 3 beds. Sunlight covered her face and she began to frown.

"Lady Suwako can you please close the blinds?"

There was silence for a few minutes. The girl then slowing opened her eyes showing its cyan color. She sat up and looked around the room.

("A_ Hospital")_

The girl stood up and started look around some more, wondering why she was there. She walked towards window and opened it and saw the view of Konoha.

(_This isn't Genoskyo. Where am I? I need to find a way to get back.)_

She closed the window and walked towards the door and started to open it. She then stopped and looked back at the window.

(_I wonder if I can use my powers here)_

The girl walked back to the window and opened it again, letting all the cool breeze in. She then looked at the ground and jumped. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. The wind started to blew upward and encircled around the girl's feet, causing her to land safely. The girl smiled and looked up at the wind she jumped from. She then started to walk towards the town slowing

(_Yes it worked. But after all I'm Sanae, the wind priestess.)_

…

It was midafternoon and the towns people stared at Sanae walking around in the outfit the hospital gave her as if she were lost or had escaped. This made Sanae feel uneasy and unwelcomed.

(_Maybe I should have just checked in with the doctors in the Hospital before coming out. These people are making me uncomfortable.)_

Her stomach grumbled as she held it. _(Now I'm hungry. Where can I get something to eat?) _

She wondered around until someone bumped into her, knocking her down

"Ow! She yelled landing on her ankle

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The boy kneeled down beside her and helped her up. Sanae starred at him for a moment. He was about a year younger than her. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing an orange and black outfit. The boy had the same cyan eyes as her and had whisker - like marks on his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked

"Oh yes I'm fine don't worry!" Sanae said letting out a chuckle.

The boy then smiled. "Well I'll see you later!" He then walked off

("_Who was that girl? I don't remember seeing her around here before. But I gotta admit she very pretty. Prettier than Sakura and Ino") he thought tempted to look back at her to see her face again._

…

It was evening and Sanae was still wandering around in the hospital clothes when she left, still wondering how she got there. Her appetite was lost was the boy bumped into her early. However, she was still looking for someplace to eat to get her energy back up. Sanae then came across Ichiraku and looked at the sign

("_Oh noodles. This will do") she then entered_

The Old man looked and young lady looked at her as they smiled.

"Welcome!" They both said as she entered

Sanae returned the smiled and was about to sit when noticed another person three seats from where she was standing. It was the boy she met this afternoon

"Hey it's you! We meet again!" The boy said smiling

"Oh hi what a coincidence" Sanae said returning the smile as she sat next to him.

"**NARUTO!" **Just then a strict voice came from outside

"Oh no! it's Sakura!"

A girl with pink hair and green eyes walked in looking pissed. She spotted the boy in orange and black and pulled him by the ear.

"I've been looking all day for you! Where were you!? We had a mission and you didn't show up!"

"Ahhhhh! That hurts! I forgot!"

She then pulled his ear harder causing him to scream harder.

…

There was then a soft giggle.

The girl stopped pulling and the boy stopped screaming. It was Sanae.

("_Oh I forgot about her. What a pretty young girl! She must be girl that everyone's talking about.") _the young lady thought

("_Who is she? I haven't seen her around here before. But she's so pretty.) _the pinked haired girl thought

"I'm sorry, you two just reminded me of my friend and I"

(_" I wonder how Reimu's doing. Oh yeah, I wonder if Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako have been looking for me. Have they even noticed I'm gone")_

"Oh sorry I should introduce myself. I'm Sanae Kochiya. It's very nice to meet you!" she said with a smile

" Hi Sanae! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this is my girlfriend Sakura-"he was then interrupted with a slap across the face

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" the girl then again started to pull his ear. She soon stopped however.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you Kochiya – san!"

"I'm Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame." The old man said

"It's very nice to meet all of all!" Sanae said with a smile

"Sanae wasn't it?" Ayame asked

"Yes?" Sanae tilted her in curiously

"Are you the girl Izumo and Kotetsu found yesterday?"

"Oh yeah I heard that there was a girl with long green hair and cyan eyes." Sakura said

Sanae looked at all four of them and smiled

"I can't lie. So yes I am that girl."

"How did you get here? Your still in the outfit the hospital gave you. Did they release you?" Ayame asked in concern

Sanae looked at the four and grinned widely

"I escaped."

…

There was silence for a few moments

" **YOU WHAT!?**" All four shouted.

…

_**TBC**_


End file.
